User talk:Rickyvantof/HA Quadruple Warrior
Why not 4 erf shakurrs? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:25{GMT}30-05-MMVIII :Because that would be bad, compared to this... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:26, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Because you need balls with atleast equal radius to mine or Grinch's in order to shak erf. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:27, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::^ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:27, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::So why take one if it's bad? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:28{GMT}30-05-MMVIII :::::Because that way you have room for a charger, shock axe and Dslasher. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:30, 30 May 2008 (EDT) About the N/E and Rt/E are SoLS and Essence Strike needed? This question's for Tab, obviously :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:31, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Can't remember the normal bar for the Rit and Necro, it normally changed depending on who was running it. The Necro might have had Putrid Explosion, and the Rit might have had Destruction, but I'm not sure. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:33, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::They both sound much braver than E-management, so that's what it's gonna be :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:34, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::The Dslash war took Disarm (Savage Slash is just as good now though) over SoC sometimes too, depending on whether we had a decent enough team to consistently get to altar maps. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:37, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Putting SoC in the build makes it look like it'll get to altar maps, so it should stay in :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:38, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It's dedicated fame farm, so SoC went out :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:41, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::In other news: This isn't that great at fame farming tbh, it needs relatively high player skill to get good fame/hour as compared to other stuff, and if you have a team of decent players then you may aswell just run this. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:43, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :But tripple warrior isn\t quadruple warrior D: I'll move it back to Quadruple Warrior tho, I like that name better :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:46, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::And this doesn't really need decent players. It might be harder than Sway or Heroway, but it's still easy. The Warriors need slight skill, I guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:48, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::You can easily farm the first 2 maps with it, but to get significant fame/hour you need decent wars and a rit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:49, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Being a decent Warrior isn't hard... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:51, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::With some decent wars you roll everything in your way, that's the only way you can with with this, you mostly fail at an altar map with this Smurf Minions 14:53, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Clearly you need to get to know me better, my definition of decent is considerably higher than being just about able to cope in scrub PvP :P -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:54, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol, okay. Because last time I ran the shock axe and it was a huge success! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:55, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Meh, we've flawlessed supposedly good HA guilds (lol GANK) with me hungover and cspacing before. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:56, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Cspacing is pretty good, as long as you use your skills correctly :P This is all about dividing damage throughout the opponents, which results in epic pressure. Well, I suppose at least... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:57, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It's more about having atleast 3 PvE wars with nice weapons in the team and shouting BOOM over vent every time you get a kill. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:59, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::That too.... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:00, 30 May 2008 (EDT)